Noise reduction is important for image processing. Different sources of noise in digital images may be acquired by image sensors in digital cameras, camcorders, and scanners. Noise characteristics in an image may be affected by many factors, such as sensor type, pixel dimensions, temperature, exposure time, etc. Noise often includes fluctuations in color and luminance. Various algorithms have been developed for noise reduction in image processing, such as multi-scale bilateral denoising (MSBD) filtering, block matching three dimensional (BM3D) filtering, large scale bilateral filtering, etc.